


My mind dances and leaps in confusion

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Trigger Warnings, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Regarding the LJ community trigger_fence, "A reference of fandom writers who do not warn, so that assault survivors can decide whether or not to read their fic."
Kudos: 2
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	My mind dances and leaps in confusion

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on this have shifted over time. I'm including this because it's nice to have access to some of the discussions on warnings for fic; at the time (11 years ago), whether or not to require warnings was controversial. Now, AO3 has set the standard for warnings.

I don't know whether to be annoyed or confused about [](http://trigger-fence.livejournal.com/profile)[**trigger_fence**](http://trigger-fence.livejournal.com/). It's "A reference of fandom writers who do not warn, so that assault survivors can decide whether or not to read their fic."

The specific warnings that trigger_fence requires:  
Non-con (rape); Dubcon (sex for which consent is dubious); Sexual assault; Incest; Suicide; Self-harm; Domestic abuse; Child abuse/molestation; Eating disorders; BDSM; Slavery or power exchange; Torture

However, it includes at least one author who says she does warn on her fic (but didn't, in one specific case) apparently, a single unwarned fic is enough to warrant inclusion on this list. And a handful of authors have said they warn for everything but BDSM, but since this is about "triggers, not squicks," that's enough to put them here.

I'm definitely bemused by the inclusion of Dubcon... it implies we have some kind of agreement about what that is.  Not sure who decided these are the common triggers; while I don't disagree with the consensus opinion here, I do notice some interesting gaps.

Apparently, a single scene with handcuffs in bed should be tagged as BDSM, but murder doesn't need a tag. (DEATH isn't on this list?! Death is not often a trigger?) A kiss between Fred & George should be warned for, but mental disorders/depression/insanity doesn't need a trigger warning? Also not included: incarceration. As in, confined to a hospital, or a prison. Hm. Those aren't triggery things? Or not common triggers?

Curious here. I understand that not all triggers are equally common, or commonly equally strong, or whatever. Kinda wondering why eating disorders is listed but character death is not... are people just not commonly triggered by character deaths in fiction? I know there's plenty of objection to unwarned deaths, but maybe those are mostly squicks, not triggers?

I can understand the complaints about BDSM being lumped in with incest, rape, torture, child abuse. BDSM stands out as the only sane and consensual activity on the list. And, like dubcon... it's not like we have a consensus of what BDSM is. Does this list have the premise that "if anyone tells you your story contains [X], but you disagree and refuse to warn for it, you could be put on this list?"

I suspect the reason pregnancy/childbirth aren't on the list is that they're relatively uncommon, at least as serious, detailed events in fanfic. (I suspect a graphic description of my own births would be triggery to some, and I had easy births.)

I'm half-tempted to round up half a dozen more authors for them, with links to their posts or comments indicating they don't warn. I'd *like* a list of authors who don't warn; I like surprises in fic, and like [](https://zvi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zvi**](https://zvi.dreamwidth.org/), I find myself evaluating fics by their warning... if it says "self-harm" in the headers, I'll be waiting for that to show up and pondering how much weight it carries in the story. (Also, I don't want to know who dies before I start reading. Once, I was given a gift drabble with totally unexpected character death. I was thrilled! It's hard to surprise with a drabble; there's so little to work with, that mostly you're lucky if you can evoke the right combo of emotions.)

OTOH, I don't know that those authors would want to be included on the "not a blacklist; _resource_ for survivors, really," list. And since I approve of those authors' approach (including the part where they tell people, "I DON'T WARN--if you have triggery issues, skip my writing 'cos you don't know which of them would bother you"), I don't want to annoy the authors.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://elf.dreamwidth.org/263017.html>, where there are comments.


End file.
